


better together

by tobiostars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiostars/pseuds/tobiostars
Summary: Travel down memory lane with Seungkwan as he reminisces college days with Mingyu while on their way to their newly bought home.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	better together

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this drabble is loosely inspired by the song better together by us the duo! have fun and happy gyuboo day to everyone! <3

Mingyu huffs as he pushes the last piece of furniture inside the moving truck. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and turns to look at Seungkwan, who is busy settling Bobpul, their Bichon frise puppy, inside their car.

“All set babe!” Mingyu gives Seungkwan a thumbs up. Seungkwan takes it as a signal. A signal that Mingyu is ready so spend his whole life with seungkwan in a small bungalow not far from the busy streets of Seoul.

Well, today isn’t just another ordinary day for the two. They’re finally moving in together. After several years of their roller coaster ride relationship, they are finally ready to take the next step forward towards forever.

Seungkwan smiles at the sight of Mingyu starting up the engine, glistening with sweat all over his forehead, Seungkwan’s first instinct was to wipe them off. 

“Hmmm why are you being extra sweet today?” Mingyu teases the younger, making seungkwan produce cherry shades on his cheeks.

“I’m just... thrilled.” He timidly answers. Mingyu smiles at him, understanding the three words seungkwan said actually means... the other three words.

Seungkwan rolls down the windows of the car. The ethereal scenery of that sunny afternoon takes Seungkwan back to their college days.

——

College isn’t something Seungkwan was looking forward to. Not until Mr. Kim Mingyu, captain of their school’s football team, borrowed a pen from him in that one faithful creative writing class.

He reminisces how Mingyu would tease him everyday or how he would poke Seungkwan’s cheeks at every given time. And how Mingyu would always be there for him whenever something is up. 

Or how Mingyu finally confessed to Seungkwan one sunny afternoon like this during their second year, underneath the mango tree at their school, Mingyu humming along to Hey There Delilah by Plain White T’s while they share the same earphones.

“Bro...” Mingyu starts, a little bit flustered.

Seungkwan sides Mingyu, waiting for him to continue.

“I kind of... like you... I mean I don’t know why I’m saying this right now or why I am saying this at all I don’t know what to do an-“

“You like me?” Seungkwan cuts Mingyu off.

Mingyu shyly nods his head, trying his best not to make eye contact with the younger. Seungkwan laughs at the sight of Mingyu not knowing how to handle the situation that he just made.

“Why are you laughing?” Mingyu asks Seungkwan, who was still busy studying Mingyu’s calm features. His eyes quivering while waiting for Seungkwan’s next remarks, his nose and their gentle slopes, which Seungkwan loves to boop at any time given, his ears who are now as red as tomatoes and his lips, pouting cutely like they want to be kissed.

“You’re cute when you do that.” Seungkwan finally answers.

Mingyu looks up, now meeting Seungkwan’s stares at the boy. His eyes suddenly filled with hope.

“So uhh... what do you say?” Mingyu asks, scratching the back of his head. Mingyu flinches with confusion when Seungkwan suddenly hits his chest. 

“Only when you’re willing to raise a dog with me.” Seungkwan answers.

“That’s all?” Mingyu asks one more and is answered by Seungkwan’s gentle nods.

At that moment, it felt like the the prickles etched on Mingyu’s heart suddenly disappeared, one by one. Each look at Seungkwan, he was finally able to breathe. He was both relieved and thrilled at the same time. Seungkwan was his peace and enthusiasm. 

Now six years have passed by them quickly, and nothing has changed since that moment under the mango tree. Well one thing changed, they have a dog now. 

“Touchdown!” Mingyu excitedly parks the car in front of a beige bungalow they purchased more than a week ago with their own paychecks. Talk about adulting. 

They arrived a little bit earlier than the moving truck with all their stuff. Seungkwan let Bobpul play around for a bit while waiting.

“What’s on your mind?” Mingyu asks Seungkwan while planting a gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead. 

“Are we ready for this?” Seungkwan worriedly asks Mingyu which Mingyu answers with a genuine smile.

“We’ll never know what happens next. But I got you, and you got me. I suppose we figure out the answer together.” Mingyu answers while intertwining their hands and somehow that eases all the worry Seungkwan has in his heart.

As long as they are beside each other, Seungkwan is sure they’ll always make it out alive. With Mingyu’s hands intertwined in his, everything will be alright.


End file.
